


Ashes

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan standing vigil at Qui-Gon's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

Obi-Wan stood staring as the last of the embers of the funeral pyre cooled and died out. He'd been here since early morning when, they had laid Qui-Gon on the pyre and began the preparations. He'd only left once to answer a summons from Yoda with his decision on the fate of the boy.

"Be here, you should not," He heard from Master Yaddle, the member of the council who prepared his master.

"Where else should I be?" Obi-Wan asked.

The Jedi Master had no answer for him.

"Help us, you should not," He heard again as he arranged Qui-Gon's clothing, making sure every fold was perfect, making sure the swatch of his Master's cloak he'd cut away was never seen.

He stayed and meditated through the course of the day, while the other council members arrived on Naboo and payed proper homage to the Queen. Qui-Gon had been his teacher, his friend, his lover and he had loved the man in every way possible for thirteen years. So he stayed, and used the time until the pyre was lit to dwell in his memories. He opened his mind, which he'd kept shielded since Qui-Gon's death, and felt the Force flow through him. Its presence, however, was marred by the absence of the connection he shared with his Master. He felt the hollowness left by Qui-Gon's absence. The silken threads of their connection had tied them together until he didn't remember what it had felt like not to have it, until now.

His reflections were interrupted as the Jedi Council members and respected guests began to file into the pavilion. Obi-Wan looked down to find Anakin at his side. Now he was the Master, Anakin his Padawan Learner. His last promise to his master, he intended to fullfill, he'd train the boy.

Obi-Wan lit the pyre himself, having asked Master Yoda and Master Windu earlier, to be the one to commit his lover to the flames that would send his body to join his spirit. He watched as the flames overcame his teacher and for a brief moment, when the flames and the body merged, he felt as if Qui-Gon was there with him. No sooner had the feeling over came him, than it was gone again.

And still he stayed, long past when the other Jedi left. He assumed Anakin was taken back to Amidala's palace, but by whom, he didn't know. He stayed long past when the flames died, leaving only hot coals glowing brightly in the night. Morning found him still there as the coals had cooled and died out.

Obi-Wan waited until the heat no longer rose from the stones. Now it was time. He pulled the small square of cloth from a fold in his belt and walked over to where there was nothing left but ashes, where Qui-Gon once lay. He knew the spot, where Qui-Gon's heart had been, and quickly scooped ashes up and dropping them into the cloth, and tying it with a leather thong before returning to it his belt. Now, not only did he carry his memories of his Master, but he also carried a piece of the man he loved. When he finished grieving and had healed his heart he would commit the small bit of ashes to be carried in the wind.

 

1999


End file.
